The Leader of the Pack
by Dead Account. Deal With It
Summary: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter: inspired by “The Leader of the Pack” sung by The Shangri-Las, Harry loves Fenrir but his parents say he can’t and Harry can’t refuse his parents. Warnings: AU, no magic, SLASH! FGHP, RWHG, JPLE, SBRL. Character Death.


Title: Leader of the Pack

Rated: pg-13

Pairing: Fenrir Greyback & Harry Potter, James & Lilly Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

Summery: inspired by "The Leader of the Pack" sung by The Shangri-Las, Harry loves Fenrir but his parents say he can't and Harry can't refuse his parents.

Warnings: character death, alternate universe. No Magic, set in the summer of 1961 Harry was born July 31 1944. Fenrir was born February 29 1942. Harry is 16/17 and Fenrir is 19.

Authors note: this story starts at the end. All historical references are American, because I'm too lazy to learn everything I can about life in the sixties in Scotland. And yes, I know that 1942 was not a leap year; I don't even think leap years existed back then, did they? Anyway, I had to make it that way for my purpose.

Besides, I might add to the story later on, who knows!

More notes: This was originally a Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter story but Fenrir seemed far more appropriate.

P.S. the entire time I wrote this, I imagined Harry in a 50's style dress, since he's in his older teens at this time. I can picture him in a wide banana print skirt with petticoat and all. Hell I can see Fenrir in his little hat and un-tucked casual top. I was also gonna have him riding a bent eight with a mirror warmer and all, but I decided the motorcycle would be best. In the song, when I first heard the engine, I thought it was a bike, but it's probably a Ragtop or Hottie. I can see Fenrir driving around in a Hottie with a dolled up Harry in the passenger side. They would prolly play backseat bingo and James would hit up a storm about Fenrir being fast. You know, I may even change this to cross-dressing. At the farthest I would make Harry a girl. I don't know what I would Name her though….

Tell me if I should, okey?

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I'm so bad with these, but I always forget that I own NOTHING except the clothes on my back and my precious iPod.

……………………………

"Hey, Hermione? Is he really going out with him?"

"Well, there he is, lets ask him."

"Harry!" Ron called out to his best friend. "Hey Harry!"

"Yes Ron, Hermione?" the small black haired boy asked his best friends, his green eyes shining at them with intense sadness.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice caressed his ears "Is that Fenrirs' ring you're wearing?" Harry just nodded. Her expression pinched like she didn't find something satisfactory. Ron looked almost appalled but he said nothing. They had heard the rumours but they didn't want to believe.

Not the rumours about Harry, they didn't care really that he was homosexual. They really didn't but the rumours about Fenrir Greyback, the leader of the pack, doing something stupid, like breaking Harry's heart. "Gee, it must be great riding with him. Is he picking you up after school today?" and tears began to drip from Harrys' sparkling emerald green eyes. He shook his head and thought back to the beginning.

[The Leader of the Pack!]

The days were bright and hot and the old juke box was swinging with oldies. This was a good bar, a kind of malt Shoppe no longer found anymore. It was a nice place to relax because not many kids knew about it. I know because my mother used to take me here when I was young and the war was becoming too much for my mother to handle, what with my father and three 'uncles' off to war. Uncle Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot joined the service to fight off discrimination. See Uncle Moony and Padfoot had been lovers since they were fifteen and Uncle Wormtail was Jewish. I never met uncle Wormtail. He died in the war. His name was Peter Pettigrew. They say he was a hero.

I'm was sitting in the booth with my best friends Ron and Hermione, Hermione is Jewish and Ron is just a red head with a hot temper, they're cool though; we each had something sweet to eat. I was facing the door when _he_ walked in. That one man that my uncles told me about often. The man they claimed I would meet one day. I darn nearly fainted right there you know? He saw me and smiled my way. I stared off in a daze the rest of the day.

Ron told me about him. Leader of a gang, rough and tough sorts of guys and gals. They made money though, and came from the other side of town. I was in the malt shoppe alone the next day when he slid into my booth.

"Hey man" he smiled at me and I darn nearly melted again. "Whatcha havin? I'm gonna pay for you"

"Really?" I asked him, abruptly realizing I was flirting with him when I began to bat my eye lashes. "I'd like that a lot"

"Well then let me take care o' you."

"I think I will" and I smiled, ordered a simple soda and watched his almost golden eyes as he talked to me about his friends. I smiled and giggled and added my two cents every once in a while.

It was dark when we finished. He had talked and talked and he offered me a ride home. I didn't want my parents finding out about him just yet, so I told him to drop me off a block away, but I know my Uncle Moony saw him. My Uncle sees everything, and tells my Uncle Padfoot everything.

So they talked to me about him the next day and told me I was already in love "Listen kid." Uncle Padfoot said to me, "You gotta look out for these kinda guys. They get up ta awful things an' you don't want nothing with um!"

"But uncle Paddy! If you say I love him, then I know what I'm feeling cause you're feeling it too. Please help me Uncle Moony!" I desperately pleaded

"I'm sorry Har. But I can't do anything, you know your Uncle. One idea is the only idea, now run along to ya' sweet heart; I'll see what I can do about this old dog."

Fenrir rode me to and from his gangs' hang out nearly all summer on his motorcycle. It was a wicked cool piece of metal, and I loved the feel of the wind through my hair. It was a Honda; a brand new Dream Touring. It was beautiful, and everyday he said I was beautiful.

Our first kiss, my first kiss ever, was under a lamp light in the bad parts of town. We had just come outside for air from his gangs party for me. It was my 17th birthday, and the day my life was made that much better. He slipped a ring on my hand, a simple ring, plainly male, and just smiled at me, his eyes perfectly gold in the lamp light and moon shine. It was also the first time I became drunk on anything but life.

Later that day he gave me my present, a battery powered transistor radio. I was so surprised, I had heard about them, really I had but I never saw one. He ordered it from a catalogue and I was so happy. We listened to our favourite stations all the time. Frank Sinatra was our favourite.

August went smoothly until the day before school started.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore!"

"James please, don't be harsh. Your father is right though darling." She sat gingerly in her chair, her knitting going a mile a minute.

"Please, pops, moms, don't do this. I love him!"

"He is no good for you! He's mad as a hatter and more violent than one as well. He is not the man we want for our son! Couldn't you find a more decent man? He's a bad kid!" my father yelled at me.

"No dad" I yelled back "people hate homosexuals. No one says anything, it's a taboo, but I can see it in their eyes. Most of the boys and girls in Fenrirs' gang, I see their stares. Its abnormal they think, it's wrong they say." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"They are wrong." My father yelled again "but I'm not saying no because he is a man, I'm saying no because he's from the wrong side of town. End of discussion! Find someone new!" and my father stormed from the room while my mother gently said I should go to my room

The next day I told him what my parents said. "So you're a mama's boy?" he sneered at me.

"Yes" I told him, flushed. "Please…I don't want to…" and I started to cry. My tears flowing down my face, my hands played with the hem of my jacket.

"Why?" he asked me but I couldn't say anything, my throat was closing up. He ran to his bike and kicked off.

"I'm Sorry I hurt you, Go slow" I said, I don't know if he heard me and I watched him. The roads were slippery and the light had turned red. He tried to go through it and as I saw the other car enter the intersection I screamed at my lungs top "Look out, Look Out, LOOK OUT!"

"Harry!" Ron called out to me three days after _his_ funeral. He and Hermione had been gone since June, they had gone to New York. "Hey Harry" I greeted them and barely looked into their eyes until Hermione asked me about my ring. I began to cry shamelessly. The kids at school had been staring at me and Ron and Hermione probably didn't know the rumours were true. So they took me to the nurses' office and let me cry on their shoulders just like Uncle Moony and Padfoot had let me do the day before.


End file.
